


A Good Little Thief

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [22]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, F/M, Heist, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: larry, an experienced criminal, has been training you up as a thief for the past month or so. after a particularly good heist, your teacher decides to reward you for your hard work ;)





	A Good Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anon on tumblr for the idea!!!!!! i loved it so much ♥

Larry grabs your hand, pulling you along after him. The two of you flee down the street, the sack of money you’re clutching blowing behind you from the wind. Although the pressure is on for you two to get away in good time, you can hear him laughing in front of you. “We got ‘em, sweetie!” he yells, sprinting around the corner to the car he had brought you in.

You swing open the door, as does he, and you both hop in the car. He revs up the engine, smirking as it roars to life. Moments later, you’re trailing down the empty streets, your cheeks rosy from the running. “I tell ya,” he pants, smiling, “you’re really a natural, honey.” He places a hand on your thigh. 

A smirk grows on your face. “I’ve got a good teacher, I guess.” You clutch the bag of cash in your lap– it’s a good haul. Larry had threatened to cut off the shop owner’s finger while you emptied out the cash register. He had only been training you up as a professional thief for just over a month and it’s safe to say the two of you had gotten a little cosy with one another.

“Probably the best student I’ve had,” he purrs, groping your inner thigh slightly.

“Mm, thanks– Sir.”

You’re about ten minutes from his place, where you had planned to split the cash– the perfect amount of time to tease each other. The car approaches a stop light, and seeing an opportunity (along with a slight bulge in his pants), you lean over to kiss him, your hand snaking onto his thigh. “That’s a good little student,” he smirks, groaning as you stroke his cock through his clothes.

As he continues to drive, you return to your seat. Larry glances at you, his eyes a mix of pride and lust. He’s crafting you into quite the talented robber and, in his mind, you deserve more of a reward than just the money…

His car screeches to a halt on his driveway and you give Larry’s bulge a squeeze, kissing his cheek. “I’ll do it,” you grin. He watches you hop out of the vehicle, skip over to the garage door and bend over with your ass practically hanging out, and palms himself at the sight.

“Didn’t envision this when Joe pestered me to train up a new little thief,” he mutters to himself, a smirk on his face.

After a brief moment of struggling, you manage to lift the garage door open and Larry parks his car inside– just precautions, in case the cops come past. Even if they haven’t seen you two get into the car, it’s plain fucking stupid to leave it parked out in the open. Anyone with a brain would agree.

Sensing his desperation, you decide to tease him some more. With an innocent smirk, you walk past the car again and tug down the garage door to close it. Once again, your ‘teacher’ watches you bend over. He can’t see you smirking now, your back is turned to him, but he  _can_ see your lace panties (and practically your whole ass). Bending over has hitched your skirt up a fair bit and Larry isn’t complaining about it. “Have I ever told you you’ve got one beautiful ass, sweetie?”

“Once or twice.”

“Hm. You’re turnin’ into quite the cocky little thing, huh? Must be my teaching style,” he jokes, slowly getting out of the car, eyes not leaving your body.

You run your tongue over your top lip. You’re both thinking exactly the same thing, but before you can say anything, Larry pushes you against his car in a rough, impatient kiss. His large hands find your panties beneath your skirt and pull them down, letting them drop to the floor. 

You sigh into his lips.”Oh, sir,” you moan, fumbling to undo his belt. Having done it a couple of times already, it only takes moments. Larry unzips himself and jerks his cock a few times before returning his attention to you. He strokes your inner thighs up & down, dragging his fingers oh-so close to your pussy (but never close enough). “Mmf… daddy.”

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you over the bonnet, princess.”

Gasping in excitement, you turn and bend over the front of the car (a 70s sacramento-green Thunderbird), wiggling your ass at him. A groan escapes his lips at the sight of you, all ready to be fucked by  _him._ “Like what you see, sir?”

“I think you  _know_ I do, sweetie, you’re beautiful,” Larry growls, rolling your ass round in those big, strong hands of his, accompanied by a few spanks along the way. “You like that, princess?”

“Yes, sir.”

He nudges your ankle with his foot. Getting the message, you part your legs for him and, face pressed against the shiny bonnet, you feel him tease you a bit more. He drags his cock over your wet slit, though barely touching it. It makes you squirm and squeal, desperate for more. “Tell me what you want, baby,” he coos, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“I-I want to be fucked,” you whine. “Over your car.”

“That’s good, sweetie, ‘cause that just happens to be what I want too. Though your needs are obviously more important,” he smirks, stroking your hair and slowly pushing himself into you with a groan.

You squeal as he enters you– Larry’s big, to say the least. He holds you in place, getting up a gentle rhythm at first. That’s what you love about him. You haven’t even known him a month, but he’s always been so damn considerate towards you, even during times like this. “There’s a beautiful girl,” he whispers, picking up his pace a little as you get used to his size.

“It feels good, sir,” you gasp.

“Can’t begin to tell you how good that beautiful pussy’a yours feels, honey,” he replies with a growl, firming up his grip on your hips slightly. Again, Larry picks up his pace. Every thrust pushes you forward and all that can be heard is the sound of grunting and slapping skin. “That’s my sexy little student.”

“Daddy,” you moan, “can you come inside of me?”

“If that’s what you want, honey.”

“Mm, please, since I did so well today?” you beg. “Please, sir!”

“Of course, baby.” With that, Larry gives your ass a slap and grips onto your hips, fucking you over that car bonnet. “Daddy’s so proud of you,” he smirks, but with how rough he’s fucking you there’s not much chance for you to respond intelligibly.

“M-mmf-sir!” you stutter.

With a groan, Larry can’t take it-- he releases inside of you, which just about tips  _you_ over the edge, too. A few more sloppy thrusts as you climax with him and he pulls out, the two of you panting together. You turn to face him. “You’re a good student, sweetie,” he mumbles, pulling you in for a kiss.

You smirk up at him. “You’re a good teacher.”


End file.
